The Diary of Renesmee Cullen
by UnofficiallyGlimmer
Summary: Here's a diary for REnesmee Cullen! Please read and review!
1. Uh oh

_December 20__th__, 2009 _Today I went to the mall with Alice and Rosalie (They told me not to address them as _aunt,_ it sounded weird.). Of course we told Bella to stay home-nothing's fun with your mom around, right? Alice led me into a nail salon. She and Rosalie sat at the manicure station, while I went and sat in a pedicure chair. After all of our nails were done, we walked out into the rest of the mall, linking arms. We all stopped short when a certain someone came out of the fishing store across from us. And that certain person was…Charlie.

He saw us immediately, and started walking towards us. "Alice, Rosalie!" he called cheerfully. "What a coincidence to see you here! Is Bella with you? Who's that with you?"

When he got close enough to see the familiar features of my face, the blood suddenly drained from his face. I'm technically only three years old, but since I'm half vampire, I mature extraordinarily fast. The last time Charlie had seen me, I looked only two years old. But now, just six months later, I looked thirteen."Renesmee? What the hell..." He looked frantically from Rosalie to Alice. Pointing to me, he stammered, "Y-you were just a b-baby! You're only three years old! What the hell is going on?"

Alice sighed. "Charlie, I think we need to talk."


	2. Explanations

_December 20__th__, 2009, later_ After we saw Charlie at the mall, Alice had made a hurried call to Edward and abruptly ended our shopping trip. When we had gotten home, Edward, Bella, and Carlisle had held hushed conversations in the kitchen. They had decided that it was time to tell Charlie.

I was now smushed on the couch between Esme and Rosalie, waiting for Edward and Jasper to come home from their hunting trip. (Everybody thought it would be best if Jasper was well fed before a human was in the house.)

Speaking of Edward and Jasper, they walked in just then. I ran up to Edward. "Welcome back, Daddy." I said, giving him a hug.

"Thanks, sweetheart," he said distractedly. By looking at his face I could tell he was thinking about Charlie's reaction. "Bella will be home soon with Charlie…" he muttered.

"You're hearing his thoughts?" asked Jasper.

Emmett smirked. "No, he's picking Charlie's butt."

Edward ignored that. "Yes," he answered. "They're pulling into the driveway. Charlie's very confused. He's thinking we gave Renesmee steroids."

Esme looked shocked. "Surely he doesn't think that, with Carlisle being a doctor!"

"He's just trying to think of every possible explanation. He doesn't know what to make of this situation."

Esme sighed. "Poor Charlie. We've taken away his only family."

"They're coming!" Edward whispered. I ran back to the couch and plopped between Esme and Rosalie again.

The front door opened. Bella strode in, with Charlie behind her. Carlisle walked forward, offering to shake Charlie's hand. "Welcome, Charlie."

"Hey, Carlisle. Good evening, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett." Charlie just glared at Edward.

Emmett bounded up to Charlie. "Hey, Chief! See the game last night?"

Charlie grinned. He LOVED talking about sports with Emmett.

"Emmett. Let's stay on topic, please." Edward said sternly. "Good evening, Charlie." He said, putting his arm around Bella. Charlie grunted a greeting.

"Please, Charlie, won't you sit down?" Esme asked, gesturing to the couch.

Charlie walked stiffly to the empty couch across from the one I was sitting on.

Carlisle stepped forward. "Now, Charlie," he said calmly. "You saw Renesmee at the mall today. She obviously looked different than when you last saw her. What do you _think _happened?"

"Well, the only conclusion I've come to is that you're giving her steroids." Charlie said.

Emmett snickered. Rosalie elbowed him.

Just then the front door burst open. "Did I miss anything? Have you told him yet?" Jacob asked as he ran into the house. He collapsed on the couch next to Rosalie. "Hey, Lady Leech."

"Fido," Rosalie muttered, nodding a greeting.

Charlie crossed his arms. "I also thought that Renesmee might've turned into a …a…_werewolf."_

We were all shocked into silence. Nobody was expecting that. The silence was broken by Emmett, who cried,

"Renesmee? A fucking werewolf? Yeah, right!"

"Emmett!" Esme hissed. "Not that kind of language!"

Bella took a deep breath. "Alright, Dad. I'm going to tell you the truth. But you have to SWEAR you will not tell another soul."

"Fine," Charlie growled.

We're going to tell you everything. Why you've never seen Alice or Edward eat, why you've barely seen me or Renesmee for the past few years, why I'm not at college…all of that. But you can't freak out! Promise?"

Charlie nodded.

Edward took a deep breath. "Charlie, I was born in 1901. In 1918, I was dying of Spanish Influenza. Carlisle came and saved me. He did the same with Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie. He changed us into..ah…_vampires."_

Charlie just gawked at him. "Vampires don't exist, Edward. Thanks for the joke, it was hilarious. Ha."

"He's telling the truth, Dad," Bella insisted. "I know it sounds impossible, but I'm a vampire, too. And, Dad?"

"What."

"We didn't adopt Renesmee. I…actually gave birth to her."

Charlie's face turned purple. "I KNEW it! When you told me you were getting married, you were ALREADY pregnant!" he exploded. He pointed at Edward. "You motherfucker! Keep your dirty hands off my daughter!" Charlie was shaking, he was so furious.

The room grew silent. Esme put her arm around me and pulled me in close to her.

"Dad! Actually, I _wasn't _pregnant then. It happened…on my honeymoon…" Bella said uncomfortably.

Okay, I really did NOT want to be hearing this kind of stuff from my mother.

"B-but I only saw you two months after your wedding and she already looked two months old! That's not possible! And even if it _was,_ SHE" he pointed to me. "looks 13, NOT 2 years old, when is when I last saw her…it…I don't even know what to call her!"

Alright, that hurt. Rosalie stroked my hair sympathetically.

I took a deep breath and stood up before anybody could stop me. "Papa," I said cautiously. "They're telling the truth. I actually AM two years old, but since I'm half vampire, I age very quickly. So, Mom only was pregnant with me…for a month. Because I grew..fast. And," I added, "you can call me a _her._"

Emmett and Jacob chuckled.

Charlie threw up his hands. "And another thing, this vampires-are-real thing! They are NOT!"

"Actually, Chief, they _are,"_ Jacob said. "I mean, look at me. I'm a werewolf. You_ saw_ me change. If I exist, then why can't vampires?"

Charlie nodded. "I guess that's a good point….but if you're telling the truth…" he turned to Edward again. "How DARE you turn my daughter into a vampire, you..you.._leech!"_

Jacob laughed out loud. "HA! That's exactly what I said!" He lifted his palm for a high five, but Charlie just scoffed and turned away.

Charlie turned to Alice, who had been quiet throughout this whole time. "Alice," Charlie said desperately. "_please_ tell me they're all lying."

Alice shook her head and said softly, "Charlie, I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that. We _are _vampires, and so is Bella."

Charlie sighed. "Ok, fine. I believe you. But I still want some proof! Anyway, if both Bella and Edward are vampires, then why is Renesmee only _half_ vampire?"

This time Edward answered. "Bella was still human when we…" he tried to find the right phrase. "…made her."

Okay. As much as I didn't want to hear these things from my mother, I really, REALLY didn't want to hear it from my father.

My family explained the rest of all that vampire crap-the strength, the paleness, the attractiveness, the craving for blood (Charlie looked utterly disgusted when he heard this, even after Carlisle explained that we only drink animal blood, not human blood), everything.

I got up again and went to give Charlie a hug. He flinched at first, but then gradually put his arms around me and gave me a tight squeeze.

"I love you, Papa." I said.

Everyone sighed in relief when he answered, "I love you too, Renesmee."

**Okay! I hope everybody likes my new story! When I was reading Breaking Dawn, I thought that since Charlie was Bella's father, he should know their secret. I mean, he knows Jacob's right? Please please please PLEASE review this! Read and review my other stories, too: Glimmer and Clove: The Final Countdown; Spoiled; The Mystery Underground; and I See You. Thank you so much! If you review mine, I'll review yours! :D**


	3. Proof

_December 20, 2009, even later_ After we broke the news to Charlie, we headed out to the woods behind our house to show him all our stellar vampire moves.

First we walked up to Edward's old room (it has the best window leading out to the woods.). When we got up to his room, Charlie took one look at the open wall-length window and said, "Um, what are we doing up here again?"

Bella smiled mischievously. "We're going outside the fun way! Dad, get on my back."

"What? That's a good one, Bells, we both know you can't hold me-SHIT, Emmett!" Emmett had scooped up Charlie and plopped him onto Bella's back.

"What just happened? How the hell are you holding me?" Charlie cried.

"The first awesome thing about being a vampire-super strength!" I explained. "Who's going first?" I asked, gesturing to the window.

Emmett jumped to the edge of the window and took a bow. "Tonight I will be performing the pre-immortal Bella Cullen."

I grinned. This was a game Emmett and I always played-we would always do something cool as we jumped out the window. My other family members occasionally played, but it was usually just Emmett and me.

Emmett backed up a couple paces and then started walking clumsily towards the window, muttering things like, "Ow, my hand; Ow, my leg; My boyfriend's a vampire; My best friend's a werewolf, oh nooooooooooooo!" He staggered around for a bit, then fell right out of the window. Charlie freaked out.

"HOLY SHIT!" he screamed. "EMMETT!" he whipped out his phone and started dialing. Suddenly he noticed the amused faces of me and my family. "What?"

Carlisle said, "Thanks, for the concern, Charlie, but Emmett's just fine. Vampires are very agile-you should've Bella jump for the first time. She landed on her feet wearing high heels!"

"Carlisle, they weren't _just _high heels! They were _stilettos!" _Alice huffed.

"Hey, is anybody else coming down here or what?" Emmett yelled.

Alice and Jasper stepped off the ledge hand in hand, with Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme following. Edward took my hand and helped me climb the window frame. I kicked off and did three back flips in mid air and landed perfectly on my feet next to Emmett.

"How was that?" I asked, smirked. Emmett playfully shoved me into a tree. Edward swung down, and then we all looked up. It was the main attraction-Charlie was coming down.

As we watched Bella jump we heard "HOOOOLLLLLLLYYYYYYYY CRRRRRAAPPPPPPPPPPP!" as Charlie fell with Bella. When they landed, Charlie jumped off Bella's back. He was shaking. "Well, that was, uh…..g-good jumping Bells." He stammered.

"Heads up!" We all looked up as Jacob jumped into the air, did a front flip, and phased into his wolf form. We all scattered as he fell towards us.

Once he landed, he took off running into the woods and came back a few minutes later in his human form. Emmett sighed. "Jake, now is NOT the time for you to show off." He grinned. "It's time for US to show off!" Without looking behind him, Emmett reached up and ripped a small tree out of the ground and threw it away from him.

Charlie gaped at him.

"Charlie, some vampires have special powers. Like Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, and Renesmee." Carlisle explained.

Charlie chuckled. "Okay," he said. "Now, vampires I'll believe, but special powers? That's ridiculous."

"I can read minds, Charlie." Edward said. "I'll read yours right now. You're thinking, 'No way Edward can read minds.'"

"You just guessed. Anybody would be thinking that right now."

"Fine," Edward said simply. "Think of something more….detailed."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Alright, you can proceed with the…mind reading."

Edward studied Charlie for a moment, then said, "You're thinking about last night's game."

"Wow, you _can _read minds! I have to admit, that's pretty cool. What can Alice do?"

"_I_ can see the future!" Alice chirped. "Here, I'll show you!" Alice got a vacant look on her face for a few minutes, and then smiled. She took a piece of paper out of her back pocket and scribbled something on it. "Ok, carry on."

"Wait, you didn't do anything!" Charlie said, confused.

"You'll have to wait and see what I did," Alice said mischievously. "Alright Jasper, it's your turn!" She nodded at Bella.

"Dad, um, your friend Wailand wasn't killed by an animal. It was a vampire. And…Edward was the vampire." Bella said cautiously.

Charlie's face turned purple again. "That was my friend! How dare you kill my friend?" he cried, lunging at Edward.

I saw Jasper concentrating on Charlie. Slowly, Charlie's face turned back to it's normal shade.

"Wha-" Charlie stuttered.

"I calmed you down," Jasper explained. "That's my power- I can control your moods. Oh, and by the way, it wasn't Edward that killed Wailand. That was other vampires, but not us. Bella just said that to get you riled up so I could show you my power."

"My power is a little more difficult to explain; I can't really show it to you, so I'll just describe it." Bella said. "I have a mental shield. It protects my mind, basically. Edward can't read my mind unless I stretch my shield to fit around both of our minds, if that makes sense."

Charlie nodded, showing that he understood.

"And now for the main attraction," Jake said. "Nessie's power."

I walked up to Charlie and placed my hand over his. By his changing facial expressions, I could tell what he was seeing: Me as a newborn, growing rapidly. Me getting creamed by Emmett at arm wrestling. Giggling with Alice as we went shopping. Running in the woods with Bella. Posing in front of the "Texas Welcomes You!" sign with Jasper. Playing piano with Edward. Working in the garden with Esme. Visiting the sick with Carlisle. Rosalie combing my hair. Charlie was seeing all my favorite moments, with all my favorite people.

"Wow." Charlie said.

**Alright, there's the chapter! I know this story isn't really in total diary form, but whatever. I'm getting good reviews, so apparently you guys like it anyway! If you have any suggestions for any of my stories, I would love to hear them. PM them to me or tell me them in a review. Tanks!**


	4. Christmas Eve

**Hi, everybody! Sorry I haven't updated for a while. Read and review please! And give me some ideas! **

_December 24, 2009_ Everybody was a lot calmer after we told Charlie, so we decided to have him over for Christmas. Alice and Esme were rushing around the house, making sure everything was in its place. Alice jumped down from the stairs and opened the door.

"Hi, Charlie!" she chirped. "He's hereeeeeee!" she yelled.

I ran into Charlie's arms. "Merry Christmas, Papa!"

"Hey, Nessie," Charlie smiled. I took his hand and led him into the living room, where everyone else was peacefully sitting. Charlie dumped the armful of presents he was carrying under the Christmas tree.

"Oh, Charlie," Alice said. "I love my Christmas present! You really shouldn't have."

"Wha-? What do you mean you love it? You haven't even opened it yet!" Charlie cried in surprise.

Alice took a crumpled piece of paper from her back pocket. "Remember when I told you that you would have to wait and see if I could really tell the future and I wrote something down on this piece of paper?" She showed him the paper. On it were the words, _Charlie will get me a scarf for Christmas._ Sure enough, when Alice opened the present addressed to her, there was a shimmering blue and purple scarf waiting for her in the box. She out it on and modeled for everyone.

"And now for your gift!" Alice handed him an envelope. "This one's from me and Jasper."

Charlie opened the envelope, and his face lit up in delight. "Wow! Two tickets for the World Series, right behind home plate! How did you get these?"

Alice smiled. "Connections," she said.

"Here's your present, Nessie," Charlie said, giving me a small red box.

I opened it, and a beautiful silver locket stared back at me. "Wow," I breathed, taking t slowly out of the box. I opened the locket, and there was a tiny picture of Charlie, Bella, and someone else I didn't recognize.

"Who's this, Papa?" I asked, pointing to the woman.

"That's Renee, my mother," Bella said. "She lives in Florida. You'll meet her…eventually."

"Will you help me put it on, Papa?" The locket hung perfectly below my neck.

"Merry Christmas, everyone!"

**Sorry for this chapter. It's kind of pathetic. But whatever. Please review! AND I'M SORRY IT DIDN'T LIVE UP TO YOUR EXPECTATIONS, MIA MICHELLE!"**


	5. Hangin' with the Wolves

**I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while, I've just been really busy with my other stories and stuff. I had a Renesmee chapter started for Christmas Day, but I just never finished it. But I'll finish it and put it up….if you guys want me to!**

_March 1 _"Alright, Nessie, we're going, and that paper better be done when I get back!" Jasper called from the kitchen. I stepped into the doorway and glared at him.

"And _why_ exactly do I have to learn about the history of America?" I huffed.

"Well," Jasper replied. "If you're planning on living for the next couple centuries, don't you think you should be at least a little educated?"

"No."

"Jasper! Are you coming or not?" came Edward's call from outside.

"I'm coming! " Jasper yelled back. He turned to me. "See you later, Nessie."

"Bye." I said glumly.

Jasper was going hunting with Edward, while Alice, Rosalie, Bella, and Esme were out shopping which, of course, I had to stay home because everybody's being retarded about educating me. Except Emmett and Jacob. They don't give a crap about my education. As they shouldn't.

I looked down at the history book Jasper had given me. _Who was the fourteenth president, and what was the noblest thing he did?_

Ugh. Screw this. I threw the book across the room, creating a dent in the wall. Whoops. Esme's not going to like that.

All of a sudden, the doorbell rang. I sighed and went to open the door. A delivery man was standing there, taking in our huge house.

"Delivery for Jasper Hale…" he said dismissively, twisting his head around to stare at our perfectly manicured lawns.

I cleared my throat and tapped my foot. The guy finally turned to look at me. I lifted an eyebrow.

"So, uh, you live here?" he asked stupidly.

"Obviously."  
He checked his clipboard. "Ok, well I have a delivery for a Mr. Jasper Hale. Is he home?"

"No, he's…out," I replied. Telling the delivery man that Jasper was out drinking blood probably wouldn't be such a good idea.

"Well I need someone to sign for this. Is anyone else home?" the man asked.

I thought of Emmett, lifting weights upstairs (even though there's absolutely no point in a vampire lifting weights, but he says it gives him purpose), who gave me strict orders that if I bothered him, he would tie me to the top of the tallest tree in the forest behind our house. And trust me, he would. I've been up there more times than I can count, most of them consisting of Emmett sitting in the branch below me eating a blood-soaked chocolate doughnut just to annoy me.

"Um, no, I'm all alone," I said. "Can I sign for the package?"

"Sure why not," the man said, reaching into his back pocket (EW!) for a pen. I scribbled my name and he looked at it.

"Oh, you're one of those Cullens, eh?" he said, looking me up and down. "I don't remember ever seeing you around with the rest of your family."

Crap. "Uh, that's because um…" I searched for something to say. Telling the guy that even though I looked thirteen, I was actually only 2 probably wasn't such a good idea either.

"Are you a cousin or something?" he asked.

"No, I'm Carlisle's daughter….his youngest daughter." Another lie. "I was at um….boarding school." Yeah. That was good. Boarding school.

"Huh. Ya don't say," the guy said, cocking his head to the side. "What school?"

Oh, come _on!_ "So, uh, what's in the package?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well, how should I know?" the guy said, handing me a thick envelope. "I just deliver them!"

"Okaaaayy…" I said, turning away from the guy and going back inside. I looked at the envelope. Stamped in red print on the front was Jasper's name and our address, but I couldn't find a return address anywhere on it. Well…I looked around to make sure no one was watching me. I should probably make sure that someone didn't send Jasper a bomb….

I tore open the envelope and pulled out two stiff pieces of white paper. Printed on them were the words _Round trip from Port Angeles, WA to Houston, TX. __**FIRST CLASS.**_

I felt a strong wind and then Emmett was behind me. I stuffed the tickets back in the envelope and hid them behind my back. "Hey Emmett," I said casually.

"What are you doing?" Emmett asked suspiciously.

"Nothing!" I said a little too quickly.

"Then what's in your hands?"

_"_Nothing_."_

"Nessie?"

"Nothing!"

"Nessie."

_"What?"_ But this voice wasn't Emmett's. I slowly turned around to find Jasper glaring at me, his arms crossed.

Crap. Crap, crap, crap, crap, _crap._

"What are you doing with my mail?"

"What mail?" I asked innocently.

"The mail behind your back, dummy," Emmett said, grabbing the envelope and tossing it to Jasper. I glared at him.

"Renesmee!" Uh oh. Full name. Jasper held the tickets in his hand, looking at me with a disappointed look on his face. "Don't you know not to open other people's mail?"

"Well I had to make sure it wasn't a bomb," I said sheepishly.

"Nessie. What the _hell _could a bomb do to _me?_ I'm a fricken vampire!"

That's when the others started to come in.

"What's going on in here?" asked Edward.

"What did she do now?" from Rosalie.

"What happened to the wall?" cried Esme.

"She found the tickets?" asked Alice.

Well once Alice said _that, _every one-and I mean _every single one_ of my family members started reprimanding me (except Emmett, of course).

"Why is everybody yelling?" asked Carlisle calmly as he walked in the door.

"Everybody shut up, I'm going to Jacob's!" I shouted and stormed out.

I slammed the front door and realized: I had no way to get to Jacob's. Edward had refused to buy me a car, even though I would have looked 16 in about six months. But whatever.

Jacob must have sensed that I would be paying him a visit, because out of the forest came a huge russet brown wolf. I smiled, and Jake held up his paw as if to say, "Give me a minute." He ran back into the woods and then came out a minute later as my shirtless, kind of forced fiancée (not that he forced me, it's Imprinting and besides, he doesn't have to force me, I mean, have you _met_ him?). I gave him a hug, and as I did, I looked behind me and saw that Edward was giving Jake the finger. I rolled my eyes. Gawd, grow up. But vampires can't grow up. Ha. I crack myself up.

"Shall we?" Jake asked, gesturing to the forest.

I nodded, and we took off running. Jake was faster than a regular human even in his human form, but not faster than a vampire. I, being only half vampire, am also faster than a human, but not as fast as a vampire, so he and I were pretty evenly matched when we ran together. Off course, I could always ride on his back when he was in his wolf form, and we would get there a lot faster, but we preferred running on our own. We liked to be able to talk when we ran, and besides, we never got winded, so who cares how long it takes?

"So what do you want to do today, Ness?" Jake asked me, running backwards in front of me.

I smiled. I loved how Jacob never asked why I was visiting, because he knew it was usually because my family annoyed me; he just took it as a regular thing (which it was) and just went with it. And I knew someone who follow me, at least to the border line, because someone always did. But I didn't care. I never did. We would just cross the line and say to hell with my family.

Jake faltered a bit; since he was running backwards and couldn't see where he was going, he barely tripped over a vine. Barely, but I saw it.

"I hope you fall," I said, laughing.

Well once I said _that,_ Jake purposely fell backwards, causing me to trip too and fall on top of _him._ We laughed and wrestled around a little, but our laughter was stopped by a clearing of a throat.

"Ec'chem." Jacob and I simultaneously stopped rolling around and looked at Edward standing next to us, a furious look on his face.

"What. The hell. Are you _doing?"_ Edward hissed.

"Uh, we fell?" I tried.

The look on Edward's face got madder. I tried to lighten up his mood by clenching my fists, putting on a sarcastic scary face and fake-growled, "Grrrrr."

Well that did it. Edward lunged for me. I ducked, and he must've been going easy on me because he missed. Suddenly Jake was by my side, in his wolf form. I jumped on his back and he took off running. He and Edward were perfectly matched; neck-in-neck, but then we bounded into Jacob's yard and it was like Edward slammed into an invisible wall. The line. Of course, there wasn't an _actual_ wall there, but Edward sure acted like there was. He slowly backed away and, when he thought I wasn't looking, gave Jacob the double finger, and another gesture that I didn't know what it meant, but I'm sure was rude. Gawd, he acting childish: he had his tongue out and everything.

Jake laughed and put his arm around me, somehow back in his human form again. I do not know _how_ he does that so fast.

We walked into the addition on Jake's house, which Bella had made Edward pay for, after _much_ persistence. Quil was there with Claire, Sam with Emily (Well I was guessing Emily was here, because there was a big platter of ginormous chocolate chunk cookies sitting on the table), and Billy with…himself. Claire, a newly turned four-year-old, was bouncing around showing everybody the new Barbie's Quil had bought her.

"Hi, pretty girl!" I cried to her, opening my arms wide for a hug. She ran smack into me, shoving her half-dressed Barbie in my face (Apparently Quil had gotten her the ones with the costume changes.).

It was still so weird to think that even though I was bigger and knew more than her, Claire was still older than me. I sighed and sat back on my heels. So, so weird.

"Hello, Nessie, we haven't seen you for a while," Billy said, giving me a one-armed embrace.

"Your dad piss you off again?" Quil asked me, while failing to braid a mermaid Barbie's hair.

"Yep. And EhmaGAWD, Quil." I snatched the Barbie from his hands and my quick fingers finished the simple braid in seconds. I tossed it to Claire, who sat the doll down next to four others sitting in a line.

"You're two years old, I'm eighteen, and how can _I_ not do that?" Quil asked me in disbelief.

I smiled and shrugged. "I guess it's just part of my awesomeness."

Quil pushed me over.

"Hello Nessie," Emily said warmly, sitting cross-legged behind me. She started running her fingers through my hair. "Beads or ribbons?"

"Ribbons," I replied. She started to braid red ribbons into my curls. I picked out a chocolate chunk out of a cookie and placed it on my tongue, where it melted, filling my tongue with delicious chocolatey-ness. Then I began to munch on the actual cookie.

"Mmmmmmmmm. These are good!" I said to Emily.

"Nessie, did Jacob invite you to the next Elder meeting?" Sam asked.

"No…" I said, looking at Jacob.

He stopped trying to shove three cookies into his mouth to look at me. "Well, you didn't give me a chance!" he said, his mouth full. He swallowed. "Nessie, would you like to come to the next Elder meeting with me?"

Quil laughed. "It sounds like you're asking her to Prom,"

"So will you come? It'll be nice to have someone help me record the meeting on paper." Emily said behind me.

"Yes, of course I'll come!" I looked at Jake. "And I'll go with you to Prom, too, Jake, if you want me to."

Jake's face reddened, and we all laughed at him.


	6. I wanna hold em like theydo in TX please

**Okay I'm just going to start this out by saying I don't think I'll be putting this in diary form anymore, with the dates and stuff, because I don't think it was working very well. This chapter's dedicated to my aunt Kim, who's dedicated to Farmville! I wubs you Aunt Kim! And, yes, those four vampires are from Shake It Up…whatever. :) Well anyway here's the chapter! **

"Renesmee! Hurry up, we have to go!" Jasper's voice rang from the main floor of the house. After about a week, he had finally begun to talk to me again and had decided to take me with him to Texas. I was downstairs in two seconds-literally, two seconds-with all my bags. Jasper stood impatiently next to the garage door, tapping his foot.

"We running?" I asked him.

"No," he replied. "We're going on my motorcycle so it doesn't look weird if we show up at the airport with a bunch of luggage but no vehicle."

"I'll drive!" I volunteered eagerly.

"No," Edward replied immediately.

"Whyyyy?" I whined to him. "I look fifteen!"

"But you're not," he pointed out. "And you don't have your license yet."

"That's because you're the only one who won't let me get it!" I practically screamed.

"Renesmee! Not another word or you're not going at all!"

"You know just because you ARE my dad, you're not actually SUPPOSED to act like one, I'm half immortal! You don't see Carlisle telling you or Alice or anybody what to do, and he's YOUR dad!"

"I can act however I want. NOW SHUT UP AND DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!"

"Asswipe," I muttered as I swept past him and into the garage where an annoyed Jasper was waiting next to his motorcycle.

"Done tea partying with Mr. 1918?"

"Shut up," I mumbled as I strapped my bag onto his motorcycle.

Jasper chuckled. "Helmet?" he asked, holding one out to me.

I scoffed. "Yeah, right. Like I would need one."

"Just checking," he laughed as he threw the helmet over his shoulder, probably making a hole in a wall or something.

I loved riding on Jasper's motorcycle. I know this is what practically every person on earth says, but I loved the way the wind whipped my face and the feeling of it in my hair.

As we were nearing the airport, Jasper said over his shoulder, "You know, you shouldn't be mad at Edward. He was just playing the part of an annoyingly overprotective dad."

"Yeah, and I was playing the part of the bratty daughter who _knows _her dad is being stupid. I mean, not letting a half-vampire get a driver's license? That's stupid. Not letting a half-vampire drive a motorcycle? That's stupid. Actually acting like a parent when he's just supposed to sit back and not give a crap like Carlisle and Esme do for you guys, and like how Bella, _my mother, _does so perfectly? That's STUPID. Stupid, stupid, STUPID. Why can't he just treat me like he treats you and Alice and stuff?"

"Because you're his daughter," Jasper pointed out. "But I do agree with you, he _is _acting a little ridiculous."

"A _little _ridiculous? I-" my sentence was cut off by the sound of police sirens behind us.

"_Shit," _Jasper hissed. "We better not miss our plane because of this."

"Jasper? Nessie? Going on a trip?"

"Papa?" I asked, twisting around in my seat to look at Charlie advancing towards us.

"You know, Nessie, you call Carlisle by his first name, Bella calls me by my first name, you should call me by my first name. Papa makes me feel so old!" Charlie said, smiling at me.

"Hey, Charlie," Jasper said, nodding in Charlie's direction.

"So where are you two going?" Charlie asked.

"I'm taking Renesmee to Texas," Jasper replied.

"No Alice?"

"She'll be coming down in a couple of days. We should actually probably get going, our plane leaves soon."

"Now tell me," I said to Jasper on the plane, "why we're on a plane instead of running to Texas like we did last time?"

"Well, I figured you'd like to experience flying. And," he said, reclining in his chair, "I love these first class seats."

I laughed then asked, "Is the rest of the family coming down with Alice, too?"

"No, just her. We wanted to take you on a little vacation so you could see where each one of us came from. Everybody's going to be taking you to their birthplace sooner or later."

"Where's Alice taking me?"

Jasper fidgeted in his seat. "Ah…touchy subject. Alice doesn't know why, but she can't remember anything about her human life. She was checked into an asylum because she had premonitions, which explain her visions now. She was changed by an old vampire that worked at the asylum in order to protect her from a malicious tracker named James."

"Uh," I shuddered. "He still alive, the tracker?"

"No," Jasper said slowly. "He actually only died about a year before you were born."

"Good," I said. "I'm glad we'll never have to see _him."_

"Actually," Jasper said. "We ran into him once. You know that scar on Bella's wrist?"

"No way. You guys told me that Edward changed her!"

Jasper shook his head. "James didn't change Bella. He and his coven ran into us once while we were playing baseball, and Bella was with us. He…smelled her, and began to track her. We split up; Alice and I taking Bella down south to Phoenix, but James somehow lured her to her old ballet studio by herself, and…we almost lost her."

"Gasp," I said hollowly.

Jasper nodded. "James had already bitten Bella, but we all arrived just in time. Carlisle and Alice had to hold her down while Edward…Edward had to literally suck James's venom out from Bella's arm. Once her blood was clean, he couldn't stop, and he started to slowly drain Bella's blood. Somehow, though, he found the will to stop, and Bella was okay. It was probably one of the hardest things he'd ever done. When Bella's parents heard she was in the hospital, Edward and Carlisle made up this crazy story that Bella had fallen down the stairs and through a window or something."

I gave him a small smile. "You know when you picture her falling down the stairs and through a window, it's actually _really _funny."

"Yeah, well it wasn't funny then. Anyway, Alice, Emmett, and I killed James. Well, it was mostly Alice-Emmett and I just set him on fire." Jasper shrugged. "It was pretty fun."

I turned my head, and realized that the lady across the aisle was staring at us with a horrified expression on his face. Jasper elbowed me in the side. I put on my happiest and innocent face, and said to the woman, "Oh, have you read that book? My brother here was just summarizing it for me; he says it's really good. It's called _When the Vampire Bites. _You should definitely try it sometime!"

The lady didn't seem one hundred percent convinced, but she just shrugged and turned back to her newspaper. Jasper and I looked at each other and breathed sighs of relief.

"Great," he murmured, "now one of us has got to write a book called _When the Vampire Bites." _

"Oh, I think I can write a _much _better book than you!" I laughed.

Jasper smiled and shook his head. "No way. Shall we make it a competition?"

"We shall. Scared, Hale?"

"You. Wish."

It was dusk when we finally touched down in Houston. Jasper nudged me from my light sleep and pointed to the myriad of glittery stars surrounded by a pitch black sky.

"Wow," I breathed. "It's beautiful!"

Jasper nodded and handed me my carryon bag. As we squeezed through the congested aisle of people, I said to Jasper, "It's so weird to think that you don't sleep!"

The lady from before whipped her head around and looked questioningly at us.

"She means on the plane," Jasper reassured her. "I don't sleep on planes."

When the lady turned back around, Jasper glared at me and hissed, "You have _got _to be more careful about what you say and where you say them!"

"Sorry, sorry!" I said. "I'm used to being able to talk freely while being shut up in a house!"

Jasper grinned. "Well you're not shut up now, are you?"

"Whatever," I said. "I just think you guys should let me out more often."

"Just a couple more weeks, "Jasper whispered. "Just until you look eighteen and, you know, stop growing."

"Good. I can't wait. But it still won't stop Edward's pain in the ass parenting."

"Don't worry, Carlisle's going to talk to him. Ordering you around for the next century is ridiculous. But we're telling him he can boss you around all he wants until you look the age of the rest of us."

"_Thank _you!" I said sarcastically.

By this time we had reached the inside of the airport, and after we got our bags Jasper steered me out the airport doors to a waiting pickup truck. I could see someone waving at us from inside.

Jasper threw our bags into the backseat and motioned for me to get in. When I got in a vampire was grinning at me from the backseat.

"Hey, I'm Lee," the vampire greeted me. "And you're Renesmee?"

I nodded and shook his hand.

Jasper said, "You might know him better as _Robert E. _Lee, Civil War Major."

My jaw dropped. "_You're _Robert E. Lee? Jasper just taught me about you and the Civil War! He didn't say you were a vampire! Weren't you supposed to die like, a hundred and fifty years ago of heart disease or something?"

Lee laughed. "Well, that's obviously not true, is it? No, I met Jasper a couple years after the war when I came down south to see who of my friends were left after the vampire wars, some of which I was General," he said, flashing his teeth in a huge grin.

"That's right, Lee was the best," Jasper said. "He's going to take us down to central Houston where you can meet the rest of the coven."

"Coven?" I said nervously. "Like…human drinkers?"

Lee smiled. "Don't worry, Renesmee. Some of us drink human blood, but they've promised to control themselves."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"There's a lot of people to meet, Nessie, but you'll love them all, I promise," Jasper said to me.

It was about a half hour drive to Lee's central Houston coven, and he finally stopped the truck in front of a quaint looking farmhouse. The huge expanse of trees behind the house looked beautiful, but the house didn't look at anything like where a vampire, much less a coven of them, would live. The grass was patchy, some of the paint was peeling, and there was a broken rocker on the front porch.

"_This _is where you live?" I asked, stepping out of the car and trying to hide my shock. Lee, however, caught it and laughed.

"We just moved in a couple weeks ago. We've been remodeling the place, but only the inside and backyard's done. That's why you're here. Jasper and Alice were originally going to come down here alone and Alice was going to help us remodel the front of the house, but then she thought it would be fun for you to come down here and help!" Lee bent down to whisper in my ear. "Jasper claims that he agreed because it would be a good opportunity for you to learn about the Civil War's major leaders, but that doesn't sound fun!" he said, his topaz eyes twinkling.

"So come on in!" Lee said to us, opening the door with a flourish.

It was all I could take to not let my jaw drop. Lee was right; the inside_ was_ remodeled, and it was absolutely _beautiful._ Every couple yards, there was a small niche in the wall where, above crystal bowls filled with roses floating in water, different portraits were hung, each seeming to be from the Civil War time, considering the fact that all the vampires in the portraits wore a Confederate uniform.

"Hey, there's Jasper!" I said, pointing to a solemn looking portrait of him in a Confederate general's uniform.

Jasper laughed. "Oh, yeah, I remember that one. That was right after Maria changed me. See my eyes?"

I leaned in closer and my eyes widened. Framed by his waves of blonde hair, Jasper's eyes were a shiny bloodred.

A vampire with long dark hair and topaz eyes walked up to us.

"Ah, Belle, there you are!" Lee said. "Renesmee, this is Belle Boyd. She was my number one spy during the war. A few years after the war I found her dying of yellow fever and changed her." Belle smiled at me and curtsied.

"Belle, why don't you show Renesmee to her room? Make sure you give her one with a bed," he added.

Belle took me up a long flight of stairs where a long hallway extended with a number of doors on each side.

Breaking the silence, I asked, "So you were a spy?"

"Oh, yes, Lee and I go way back," Belle said, smiling. "I worked in the Union medical field, treating soldiers that came off the battlefield. Of course, I did have to let some of them go for the sake of the South…"

Seeing my startled look, she added quickly, "Only the ones who had no chance at all of surviving. Well, here we are!"

We stopped at a slightly ajar wooden door about halfway down the hallway. Belle knocked on it softly. "Kim? Can we come in?"

A vampire with short dark hair looked up from the laptop she was typing on and smiled, beckoning for us to come in. I noticed with a sigh of relief that she had topaz eyes like Belle.

"Kim, this is your temporary roommate, Renesmee. She's Jasper's niece." Belle introduced us.

"Hi!"Kim greeted me. "So you're that half-vampire, half-human Lee was telling us about?"

I nodded shyly. "Well come over here, make yourself at home!" Kim exclaimed, patting the bed next to her.

"Well, I'll see you two sometime tonight," Belle said, leaving the room.

"So what are you doing?" I asked Kim, sitting next to her on the bed.

"Farmville!" She turned her laptop so I could see the screen. "Well, Gagaville right now. It's so incredibly fun!"

Kim and I planted crystals, chrome daisies, and electric roses until Belle's voice came from the intercom by the door, telling us that the bonfire was starting.

"Bonfire?" I asked Kim.

"Yeah!" she said. "We have parties every weekend with a bonfire and blood and all sorts of stuff!"

"Blood?"

"It's kind of like alcohol at human parties. Those of us who drink animal blood can splurge a little if they want." Kim shrugged. "It's no big deal."

Oh jeez. For me it was a big deal.

I walked downstairs while Kim put her computer away, and at the top of the stairs I stopped to look at a beautifully painted portrait of a vampire with curly black hair pulled into a chignon. Her face was drawn into a subtle smirk and her bright red eyes seemed to bear into mine.

"I thought I smelled something up here," a voice behind me said.

I jumped and turned around. A vampire identical to the one in the portrait was glaring at me. Meeting her eyes, I gulped. They were bright red.

The vampire lifted the tip of her nose slightly into the air and sniffed. She sighed and looked at me hungrily. I shuddered and squeezed my eyes shut while the vampire began to talk again.

"It's a good thing I didn't go out hunting earlier. Your blood smells much better-"

"Loretta?"

I breathed a sigh of relief as Lee began his way up the stairs. Loretta backed away from me.

"Loretta, get away from her!"

Loretta narrowed her eyes at Lee. "I was just welcoming her to Texas," she said between clenched teeth.

"You'll stay away from her from now on. And don't come to the bonfire tonight, either."

"Not like I ever do," Loretta countered.

"Good night, Loretta," Lee said coolly.

Steering me down the stairs, he said, "Sorry about her. That's Loretta Boyd, Belle's younger sister. Belle was hysterical right after she was changed and begged us to hunt down Loretta and change her as well so they could stay together. Not the best decision, I'd say."

"I am in _full _agreement with you there," I said with a shaky laugh.

"Well you don't have to worry about her anymore. She'll be staying away from you. She was the only one I was worried about with you being here. We have a few other human blood drinkers, but they're not as crazed about it as Loretta; they more than quenched the thirst before you got here."

By this time we had made it to the spacious kitchen were four vampires were lounging at the kitchen table.

"Renesmee, these are Cece, Rocky, and their mates, Dylan and Xavier. They're the other human blood drinkers who live here, but they have control."

Cece, who was in jeans, boots, and a cowboy hat over her long red waves, stood up and shook my hand. "Hey there, doll! Aren't you just the sweetest thing I ever did see!" Cece looked up at Lee and said, "We'll take it from here, Lee."

Lee went out the door that went from the kitchen to the backyard, leaving me with the four vampires. Even though they were human drinkers I could tell they wouldn't hurt me like Loretta was going to.

"So Renesmee," Rocky said, "You're really half-human?"

"Ya. My dad's a vampire, and my mom was a human. Now she's a vampire."

"God, this stupid hat gives me the worst hat hair," Rocky said, taking off her cowboy hat and fluffing her brown curls. "Does that mean you have to eat food _and _drink blood?"

"Well I need blood, but I don't necessarily need food. I can digest it and stuff, like humans, but I don't actually _need _it."

"That's weird," Cece said. "Have you ever tried human blood?"

"No," I said automatically, "and I never will."

"Why not? You should, it's dee-licious!" Xavier said.

"If I drink other humans' blood, it would be like you guys drinking other vampires' venom. Wouldn't you think that's a little disgusting?"

"I suppose…but you drink animal blood, right?" asked Dylan. "Because we always keep a chilled bowl of animal blood in the fridge for the animal drinkers who don't feel like going out to hunt. You can get some, if you want."

"Ok, thanks!" I went over and opened the fridge, but I only saw the red-filled crystal bowl for about a second before I hear a small explosion and suddenly, there was blood all over me.**

"What the hell?" I screeched.

I turned around, drenched in blood, to see Dylan laughing.

"What?" he asked when he saw Cece and Rocky staring at him. "It's just my way of welcoming Renesmee to Texas!"

"Sorry about him," Cece said. "His pranks can get a little annoying sometimes."

"A _little? _I do not know _how _you put up with him; he's insane!" Rocky said.

"No, that's okay, it just surprised me. Actually," I said, licking my arm, "the blood is chilled to the _perfect _temperature!"

Cece, Rocky, Xavier, and Dylan laughed.

"Well you can go rinse off in one of the spa showers out back," Rocky offered.

"You have spa showers in your _backyard?"_ I asked in disbelief.

"Of course!" Rocky said. "I'll take you to them!"

I walked with the four of them out of the kitchen and into the huge backyard bordered by some of the tallest, leafiest trees I have _ever _seen. (Well, then again, you know I'm only like two years old…)

The kitchen opened out to a huge patio with a bunch of comfy looking seats arranged around a big bonfire, and behind this was a long, deep blue swimming pool. A number of vampires were clustered throughout the yard, some by the bonfire, some talking by the pool.

"Wow," I said. "How many people live here?"

"About fifteen," Xavier answered. "But we have a lot of friends and other passing vampires that come our way, so they usually just join us for a couple days."

"Renesmee?" Rocky called. "The showers are just over here!"

I walked over to the edge of the pool where Rocky was standing.

"I don't see any showers…" I said, craning my neck.

"Oh, well then why don't you try looking _underwater?" _Rocky cried, shoving me into the pool. With a splash, I did the biggest belly flop of the century, and I surfaced to resounding laughter.

I didn't want to look like a loser, so I tried one of those forced nervous laughs, you know, like "Ha…", but really I was holding back tears.

Rocky's laughing face suddenly turned sober. "Oh, don't take it personally, Nessie! I do it with everyone!" With that, she pushed an unsuspecting Cece into the pool.

"What the hell?" Cece sputtered as she surfaced, one hand still on her cowboy hat.

"Come on, don't be such a baby!" Rocky said, and burst out laughing, causing me to follow suit.

A little bit later, we made our way to the basement, where there was a…blood bar, you could call it? It was actually pretty weird…a bunch of vampires acting drunk over human blood.

"They're crazy!" I said to Belle, who was standing next to me at the bottom of the stairs. "Are they always like this?"

"Yeah, most of the time," Belle answered. "They-"

"What's he doing?" I cried, cutting her off.

"Who?"

"Jasper! He's taking…shots of human blood! He's not supposed to have any, only animal blood!" I exclaimed in disbelief.

Belle laughed. "Calm down, Renesmee, it's fine. It's just like humans drinking alcohol at a party. He'll be fine, don't worry. A lot of the animal drinkers here drink a couple glasses of human blood once in a while. It's perfectly normal."

"Well then why aren't _you _over there stuffing yourself with dead people?" I snapped.

Belle raised her hands defensively. "Hey, don't turn this on me. I like to stay out of all the partying. I'm more of an observer."

I rolled my eyes at her and marched over to Jasper.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked him, catching his arm.

"Having a good time. You should try it," he said, turning away.

"Really? And what if Alice saw you? Or Carlisle? How would they feel?"

Jasper shrugged. "Alice knows how difficult vegetarianism is for me, and she understands that I need to have a little fun sometimes, okay?" His face softened. "Don't worry about it, Nessie. Just go enjoy the party."

**Okay I know. That chapter sucked.**

****That was for you, Citruszen! **


End file.
